


The Plan

by tellingtouch



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Love Confessions, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingtouch/pseuds/tellingtouch
Summary: The best laid plans... often have the best results.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Faberry Loving Through All Time





	1. Prologue-A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics in BOLD

Prologue-A Whisper 

**_"It started with a whisper"_ **

She could barely hear what she said. It was scarcely more than a whisper. "I love you."

Hazel eyes looked deep into brown ones. Three little words and my life now hang in the balance. What is she going to do? All I have ever wanted was for her to love me.

I stand there, waiting for her to say something, anything.

"I love you too."

**_"And that is when I kissed her."_ **

I couldn't contain myself. Those were the words that I had been waiting to hear. I couldn't suppress the urge for her any longer.

I grabbed her and pulled her to me. I leaned into her and claimed the lips that until this moment had only been a dream to me.

She tasted so sweet. The kiss filled me like the air that I breathe. I allowed my hands to travel her body and to feel her softness beneath my fingers.

She was cool to the touch, although, that could have been because I was on fire. I had been on fire for years, just thinking of this moment.

In this moment, I could never ask for anything more. The feeling of this instant was enough to last me for a lifetime, or to make a lifetime worth being lived at all.

***Beep Beep Beep***

And that is when my world came crashing back to me. I reached up and turned the clock off, only just resisting the urge to chuck it across the room. I looked down in my arms and all that was there was my pillow, AGAIN!

This was getting old, real fast. Every day, for far too long, I wake up hugging my pillow. This truly had to end.

As I move to get up I take one last look at my pillow and again wish that she was there instead. I punch the pillow as I get up. Why couldn't it be her for once? Why always just a pillow?

I make my way to my bathroom, disappointment clear on my face. As I step up to the mirror I look at myself.

"Okay, enough is enough. This is going to be the last time you have that dream. It's time to put this plan into motion."

I give myself this pep talk to strengthen my resolve in this matter.

"Today will be the last day that you hug your pillow! For now on you will be hugging HER! You will be holding HER! After today SHE will be yours!"

And then just to make myself smile, I say HER name.

"Rachel Berry!"

**T.B.C.**


	2. Chapter 1-A Look Back

I met Rachel three years ago when we were freshman. I was half of the **_IT_** couple. Me, the hot, heads cheerleader, (youngest in the school's history), popular and beautiful.

Then there was Finn. He was captain of the football team and Quarterback. He may not have been that good looking, (Okay, so as Santana says, "He looks like Lurch."), but again, he was popular.

I thought that I had it all. And that was when my life turned upside down. That was the moment when I saw her, Rachel Barbra Berry.

Now granted, you wouldn't think that she was much to look at. Of course those of you who are thinking that are blind. Yes, Rachel is short and plain looking at first glance, but that's when you need to give her a second look.

She has deep and soulful eyes that draw you in. Her lips are so full and just beg for someone to kiss them.

Her fashion, well I guess you could say that she has her own special fashion. But, even in those silly sweaters I could see every curve that was calling to be seen.

Now as you could have guessed, with me being me and her being her, we were not in the same social circles. Not even close actually. But then Finn did something that I will always be thankful for. He signed up for Glee in our sophomore year.

Now, I still had a reputation to protect, but I so wanted to talk to her. I spent the first year just watching. I would watch her every day. I couldn't help myself. I always hoped that she would notice me. Then again, the few times she did I shot her death starts.

Well, what else could I do? I couldn't let anyone even think that I liked her. But I also craved that little bit of attention that she gave to me.

After the whole pregnancy thing with Puck, (What a drunken night that was!), Rachel was there for me. After everything that I had called her, and everything I had done to her. That was when my 'little' crush became full blown.

When she started to date Finn, my heart broke. But at least I got to talk to her every day. She even convinced me to join Glee with her.

I didn't think that I would be any good really, but I wasn't bad and I actually enjoyed the class. Plus, it just meant more time with the girl I was quickly falling for.

By the start of our junior year, Rachel and I were inseparable. She had broken up with Finn. She said that he was far too immature for her. This was a fact that I had to whole heartedly agree with.

So that had been my life with Rachel to this point. My crush became love the more I got to know her. And the more I love her, the harder it is to be without her.

But all that changes today. I will not spend one more day not knowing if I can be truly happy. Not one more day without knowing if she could love me back.

Wish me luck?

** T.B.C. **


	3. Chapter 2- A Song or Two

"Hi." Rachel waved happily as she saw her best friend standing by their shared locker.

"Hey." Quinn smiled back as Rachel bounced up and hugged her.

"Quinn! You will never believe what my dads are doing this weekend!" The shorter girl nearly squealed.

"Um, they are going away to a medical convention?" the blonde gave small smile.

Rachel looked at her friend, slightly deflated. "How did you know?"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh as her secret crush looked so adorable. "Because, my mom told me last night that she was going to the same one. Actually, I asked her if it was okay for us to have a slumber party for the weekend. She leaves tonight and won't be home until Monday morning. We have the whole weekend. What do you think?"

"That sounds great! I was thinking the same. I already invited Santana and Brittany. I'll just tell them that it will be at your house instead. Which is better, because now we all don't have to try and fit into just my room."

Quinn kept her smile, even if it dimmed a little. Her plan would still work. The guest room was on the other side of the hall and she had three days. Santana and Brittany would take care of themselves. Pus, Santana knew Quinn's little secret. She might even help.

"Great. Well we better get to class."

Rachel reached in a grabbed out the book that she needed for her next class and closed the locker. "This is going to be an amazing weekend."

"Yeah it really is." The blonde smiled.

As the girls walked to their next class Rachel wrapped her arm around Quinn's and just smiled.

"So, are you ready for your solo in Glee Club today?" Rachel asked her best friend.

"I would be more ready if it were a duet." The taller girl said looking defeated already.

"Don't worry Quinn, if you're scared just pretend that it's only me you're singing to."

The blonde paled a little. Had her secret been discovered? No, no the brunette was just being a good friend. That what it was Quinn decided.

"Thanks, I think that will help. What about you? Are you ready?"

Rachel just smiled her tar smile. "You know me, any reason to preform!"

Quinn couldn't help but to fill joy flood into her as she watched her love get so excited.

' _Now if I can only get through this song the first part of my plan will be done and the wheels will be turning.'_

"So I guess we should get in there since I think it's just you and me today."

Rachel smiled. "That just the way I like it."

With that the brunette linked their arms and the two headed to Glee.

As the pair walked into the choir room and took their seats they saw Santana and Brittany.

"Hey girls. We're going to move the slumber party to Quinn's house." Rachel informed the couple.

"Yay! Naked lady kisses at Quinn's!" Brittany clapped.

When the other three girls saw everyone looking at them, the blushes couldn't be helped.

"Britt! Please! We have told you about sharing private you/Santana time with us!" Quinn said to the taller blonde.

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay Brit Brit. You can tell me everything you want to. They just can't handle our fire." The Latina said to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, that's it. You two have too much 'fire'." Rachel looked at her friend and Quinn couldn't help but to laugh at the face the other girl was making.

Just then Mr. Shuster walked in. Forever late, that man always managed to miss everything.

"So guys, are we all ready to here Quinn and Rachel's songs?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Not being able to wait to hear what the girls had chosen out of the grab bag for the week.

"Now as you all know, I wanted you out of your comfort zones a little bit. So that is why I had you all pick songs out of the bag this week. Yeah, they are all well-known songs, but they are ones that you haven't sung before. Also, that is why you were only given the one day to rehearse them. Now, let's see what's up first." The curly haired teacher said.

Quinn looked over to Rachel, already deciding that she would go first so she didn't have to follow the diva.

The blonde stood up and handed the piece of paper with the song title on it to the piano player. She stood there looking nervous until the opening chords started to play.

Quinn closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened them again she locked eyes on Rachel and never left them.

**_ Look into my eyes - you will see _ ** **_   
** What you mean to me **   
** Search your heart, search your soul **   
** And when you find me there you'll search no more ** _ **

**_ Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _ ** **_   
** You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for **   
** You know it's true **   
** Everything I do - I do it for you ** _ **

**_ Look into your heart - you will find _ ** **_   
** There's nothin' there to hide **   
** Take me as I am, take my life **   
** I would give it all, I would sacrifice ** _ **

**_ Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for _ ** **_   
** I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more **   
** You know it's true **   
** Everything I do - I do it for you ** _ **

**_ There's no love like your love _ ** **_   
** And no other could give more love **   
** There's nowhere unless you're there **   
** All the time, all the way, yeah ** _ **

**_ Look into your heart, baby... _ **

**_ Your can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _ ** **_   
** I can't help it there's nothin' I want more **   
** Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you **   
** Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you ** _ **

**_ You know it's true _ ** **_   
** Everything I do - I do it for you ** _ **

When she finished the room erupted in applause. That is everyone but Rachel.

The brunette found herself glued to her seat with a feeling she wasn't quite sure of. All she knew is that she couldn't take her eyes off of Quinn's and she really didn't want to.

When the blonde made it back to her seat she looked at her friend.

"So what did you think?"

It took Rachel a minute to get her brain to work again so that she could respond.

"That was amazing. I felt you so deeply during that song. It was like you wanted me to really feel the words not just hear them."

Quinn gave a shy smile. Good, she had hoped that song might get to Rachel. She had been lucky to grab that one.

"Wow, Quinn, you did an amazing job. Way to move out of your comfort zone there. Shall we move on to our next performer? Rachel?" Mr. Shue as usual, was clueless to what was going on around him.

"Um yeah. I'm ready." Rachel gave the blonde next to her one last look and squeezed her hand as she got up.

The short girl gave the piano player the paper that held her song and asked him to wait a moment. She then turned around to address everyone. Ever the diva.

"As you all know, it is hard to get me out of my comfort zone, since I am comfortable everywhere when it comes to music. Though, having never performed this song it was at least new for me."

She then turned and nodded to start the song.

As the notes to the song opened Quinn had to steel herself to watch the girl in front of her.

**_ What if I told you _ ** **_   
** It was all meant to be **   
** Would you believe me, **   
** Would you agree **   
** It's almost that feelin' **   
** That we've met before **   
** So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy **   
** When I tell you love has come and now... ** _ **

**_ A moment like this _ ** **_   
** Some people wait a lifetime, **   
** For a moment like this **   
** Some people search forever, **   
** For that one special kiss **   
** Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me **   
** Some people wait a lifetime, **   
** For a moment like this ** _ **

**_ Everything changes _ ** **_   
** But beauty remains **   
** Something so tender **   
** I can't explain **   
** Well I maybe dreamin' **   
** But 'till I awake **   
** Can we make this dream last forever **   
** And I'll cherish all the love we share ** _ **

**_ For a moment like this _ ** **_   
** Some people wait a lifetime, **   
** For a moment like this **   
** Some people search forever, **   
** For that one special kiss **   
** Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me **   
** Some people wait a lifetime, **   
** For a moment like this ** _ **

**_ Could this be the greatest love of all _ ** **_   
** I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall **   
** So let me tell you this... **   
** Some people wait a lifetime ** _ **

**_ For a moment like this _ ** **_   
** Some people wait a lifetime, **   
** For a moment like this **   
** Some people search forever, **   
** For that one special kiss **   
** Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me **   
** Some people wait a lifetime, **   
** For a moment like this ** _ **

**_ Oh, like this oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. _ **

**_ Some people wait a lifetime, _ ** **_   
** For a moment like this. ** _ **

**_ Oh, like this. _ **

When the song ended, again applause erupted. Everyone secretly loved to hear the little diva sing. She had a great talent and always put her whole self into every song.

Though not one of them, more than the blonde in front row. Her heart swelled with every note and even more so with this song. Rachel hadn't taken her eyes off of her the whole time.

Rachel took her bows and headed back to her friends.

"So, I think this weekend is going to be the best. I just got a really good feeling." Turning she smiled brightly at Quinn.

' _Yes, this is going to be a good weekend. I just have to try not to die before I get the chance to tell you how I feel.'_

Smiling back at Rachel, Quinn started to plot this weekend, and hopefully the wonderful thing that it would bring.

** T.B.C. **


	4. Chapter 3-The Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts are in Bold font and the phone call is in Italics.

** Quinn: HELP! **

** Santana: What's up? **

** Quinn: Rachel is going to be here ALL weekend! **

** Santana: Yeah. Me and Brit too. **

** Quinn: No, she'll be with me! In my room! **

** Santana: R U afraid? LOL! **

** Quinn: Not funny! At least U knew Brit was in to u. **

** Santana: Sorry. Really. Ok so chillz. We will all be there. We'll help u out. **

** Quinn: I REALLY like her. Y can't I just know what she is thinking? **

** Santana: Trust. After this weekend all will be known. **

** Quinn: 1 way or another. **

** Santana: Fingers crossed for u and the dwarf. **

** Quinn: SANTANA! **

** Santana: LOL! **

Just as Quinn paused in texting Santana her phone started to vibrate. She looked down to see that it was none other than the object of her freak out, and fantasies. As a smile spead acrossed her face she answered the phone to the voice that she so loved to hear.

" _Hey Quinn! Just wanted to see if it was okay if I just came over now?"_

" _Sure Rach! That would be great. You can stake your claim on which room you want."_

" _Hahaha! Like I'm not going to pick your room."_

" _Well, you never know, I didn't want to assume. We do have the extra room."_

" _Yeah like I want to be in the same room with Santana and Brittany! Ewwwwwww!"_

" _Hahaha! Yeah, well, you never know."_

" _Well, just so we're clear. The ONLY bed I'm getting in, other than my own of course, is yours."_

" _O-okay."_

" _Alright, see you in about 15 minutes."_

" _Okay, see you then."_

** Quinn: HELP! **

** Santana: What now? **

** Quinn: She said the only bed other than her own she was getting into was mine! **

** Santana: LOL! That's a good thing. **

** Quinn: Help me! She'll be here in 15 minutes. **

** Santana: Ok, Brit and I will be over in 4 hours. Use the time wisely! Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Which isn't much! **

** Quinn: I hate you! **

** Santana: U love me. Just not as much as munchkin. :p **

** Quinn: *Blushes* Shut up! **

** T.B.C. **


	5. Chapter 4-It Starts

So right now I'm sitting here staring at my front door. I made sure to check my room and make sure it was clean. I then ran to the kitchen and made sure that it was stocked with Rachel's favorite snack foods.

I knew that Santana and Brittany would eat anything, but Rachel was always thinking about what she put into her body.

And come on, with a body like that, I will give her anything that she wanted.

Now I still have five minutes left till she gets here. I'm sitting here because I know Rachel is never late. Late for Rachel means that she shows up on time.

I am just running through some check lists in my head.

Extra towels-check

Money for take-out-check

Parent gone-check

Movies-check

Nerve to tell Rachel the truth-?

Yeah, I know. I'm doing this all for her. That the whole point of this is to tell her how I feel. That doesn't mean I'm not scared as shit.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Here we go."

I took a deep breath and walked over to the door to open it. When I do, standing there before me was the most beautiful smiling girl ever.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hello Quinn."

I stepped back to let Rachel in to the house. As she walked by I got a whiff of her perfume. Oh I love the smell of that perfume on Rachel. It always lets me know how close she was and always made me smile when it tickled my nose.

Rachel turned and looked at me with a question in her eyes.

"What?" I asked nervous to be stared at.

With a smile Rachel shook her head. "Are you going to let go of the door or is it holding you up?"

I look down at my hand that was, indeed clutching the door knob and blushed.

"Um, no, I'm just letting in some fresh air." Then I turned to close the door.

"Well, how about we go put my stuff up in your room and hang out some before the other's get here?"

"That sounds like a plan."

I walked over and took Rachel's bag and started up to my room. I could feel that Rachel was right behind me. Her warmth told me that she wasn't leaving much room between us.

And please let me set the record straight here, I have **NO** problem with that, **AT ALL**. In fact, if I had hold away. Oh, this was going to be a long weekend if I chicken out.

When we got to my room I dropped Rachel's bag on my bed.

"So, what do you want to do? Santana said that she and Brittany wouldn't be here for another four hours."

Rachel smirked. "Well, in that case, we're going to have to think of something to do to kill the time."

The look that Rachel was giving me at this point was making me weak in the knees. If I had been a guy there would have been no hiding what I was thinking at this point.

"Um…ah…yeah?" I stuttered about.

"I wonder what we should do?" Rachel asked as she walked up and started to run her hand over the front of my shirt. She started on my stomach and slowly made her way up to just between my breasts. As she started to spread her hand out and brush her fingers across the edges I started to lose myself and all control that I had.

I looked down and couldn't believe what was happening. This was going better than I could have hoped for.

"Quinn! Quinn. Quinn?"

I shook my head and saw that Rachel was across the room giving me a curious look.

"Um…yeah. We can do whatever you want to do."

Damn! Another daydream, that's just great. This was getting worse. Man, I wanted her so bad. I really needed to tell her how I felt and soon.

"Okay. Why don't we curl up on your bed and watch a movie."

"Sounds good. Why don't you pick one Rach."

As I left her to pick a movie I went over and put her bag in the closet, then went and took a seat on the bed. I propped up a pillow as was all ready to go.

"So what did you pick?" I asked as Rachel climbed in bed next to me.

"Only one of the best movies ever!" Rachel squealed.

"Okay." I laughed. "And that would be?"

" **The Way We Were**. It's so romantic and so sad. I always cry. And it's a Barbra movie!"

"Hahaha. Okay. Don't think I've seen this before."

"Well, you will love it! I can't wait for you to see it for the very first time."

I couldn't help but smile at her. She was just too cute. "Okay lets start this wonderful movie so I can fall in love."

Rachel clicked the play button and then snuggled up next to me and wrapped her hands around my arm, with her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, I always fall in love watching this movie."

I won't lie. I died for about a minute there. It took everything I had to pull my eyes away from the girl next to me and to watch the movie.

Again I say, this is going to be a **long** weekend.

** T.B.C. **


	6. Chapter 5-The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All thoughts in Italics.

After the movie was over, Rachel was in tears.

"I always cry at this movie."

"Here, wipe your eyes and let's go do something that will involve less water works."

Quinn laughed a little as she handed Rachel a box of tissues.

"Hey! I saw you start to get misty yourself so don't you start with me." Rachel glared in mock anger.

Quinn held up her hands. "Truce. Truce."

With a smirk on her face she couldn't help a gloat. "Yeah, cause you know that I'm right and I have ways of making you talk!"

Again, my mind went to the inappropriate places. _'Damn, I want her so much!'_

Quinn had to mentally slap herself to get up out of the gutter that her mind kept jumping into. Oh the places her mind could take her to.

"Oh yeah? And what are these ways of yours?" She could help herself.

Rachel looked at the blonde in front of her with her eyebrow raised. The look that was on the brunette's face, told me that I was in trouble. And with Rachel, trouble was always a thing to stay away from.

"Oh you are in for it now." Rachel declared as she launched herself at the taller blonde.

Rachel landed on top of Quinn and quickly pinned her down to the bed. Rachel trapped her legs between her own. Quinn's arms were both trapped above her head, held at the wrist with one of Rachel's hands.

Quinn's hazel eyes stared up into the brown ones above her in utter shock. She tried to wriggle her way out of the other girl's grip.

When Quinn realized that she wasn't going to be able to move she just lay there.

"So you wanted to know what I was going to do. What do you think of this for a start?"

' _Well if you would lean down a little I would show you what I thought!'_

Quinn for what felt like the millionth time thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't a guy in this moment.

"Um… that depends on what you're going to do next." Quinn was shocked that she had the nerve to actually say that.

Rachel smirked and leaned down a little so that she was really close to Quinn's face. She brought her free hand up and gently brushed some hair out of Quinn's face.

"Well," Rachel said, as she allowed her hand to run down the length of Quinn's side. "I was thinking that I would do this…"

Rachel covered the few inches that were left between the two girls and kissed the blond below her.

Quinn's eyes, at first, bulged open in complete and utter shock. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Luckily the shock only lasted a few seconds. Quinn's eyes slowly closed and she started to kiss Rachel back.

The kiss was perfect. It was soft but firm and there was no rush to it. After a moment, Rachel released Quinn's hands so that she had both of hers free to touch Quinn's face and to run them through Quinn's hair.

With her hands free, Quinn brought them down and encircled Rachel's waist. She put a little pressure on the shorter girl's lower back to get her to lay down flush with her.

The two girls were in a world of their own. All that existed to either of them was the other.

After a few minutes and when air was passed being an issue, the two finally end the first of what they both hoped would be many further kisses.

Quinn, after finally regaining her breath, was the first to speak. "Well, if that is how you make me talk, I think I like your ways."

Rachel laughed and Quinn slapped her self mentally.

Rachel stared down at Quinn with the most glorious smile the blonde had ever seen in her life.

Suddenly, and in the middle of the happiest moment she had ever experienced, Quinn started to think.

Why was Rachel doing this now? Did she mean to kiss her? Was it for real or just a heat of the moment thing? Was she going to want to do it again?

Rachel leaned over and placed a little peck on Quinn's lips and then placed her hands under her chin on Quinn's chest.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Quinn's worried face melted in to a soft grin. Rachel just had a way of making everything else go away.

"Nothing."

"Well, I know that isn't the truth. Now spill. Remember, I have ways of making you talk." Rachel lifted her eyebrow and looked at Quinn.

Quinn laughed a little. "Now, seeing as I liked the first one, why would I talk and stop you kissing me again?"

Rachel thought on that for a moment. "You're right. Okay, new way. Talk or I withhold future kisses."

Quinn looked deep into the brown in front of her. "That is what I was thinking. I was wondering if there were going to be more kisses between us. I was wondering if you meant to do what you did?"

Rachel looked down at Quinn with a surprised look on her face.

"You don't know do you? You really don't know."

Quinn just laid there starting up at the girl on top of her. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean? What don't I know?"

Rachel rolled off the top of Quinn to lie next to her on the bed. She rolled over until she was looking right into hazel eyes. Rachel reached out and took both of Quinn's hands and laced their fingers together and held them to her chest.

"You don't know how much I like you. How long I've liked you. You don't know how many hours I spend, every day watching you and wanting you."

Quinn was speechless as she heard this. She couldn't believe that what she was hearing.

"Pinch me."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Pinch me. I want to make sure I'm awake and no dreaming."

Rachel smiled and reached out and pinched Quinn on her arm.

"Feel that?"

"Yeah, I do." Quinn smiled. "I am so happy to be awake this time."

Rachel laughed a small chuckle. "What do you mean, 'This time'?"

"I mean, that I have been dreaming of the day that I would get to kiss you. The day that this would be real."

"You should have said something. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Quinn looked down. Embarrassed for the reasons that she had, Quinn tried not to look at the girl next to her.

Rachel reached out with their joined hands and lifted Quinn's chin to look at her.

"Hey now. IT's okay. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

Quinn's eyes had tears in them from all the emotions that she was feeling.

"No Rachel, I want to tell you. I'm just embarrassed that's all."

"Embarrassed? Why would you be embarrassed?"

"Because, I have been watching you and wanting you for years. To be honest I started to fall for you the first moment I saw you."

Rachel smiled with tears in her own eyes. "Oh Quinn."

Rachel leaned over and captured Quinn in a very loving kiss. One that said more between them than words would ever be able to.

Finally, Quinn pulled back and broke the kiss. Not really wanting to, but knowing that there was more to say.

"Rachel released one of Quinn's hands so that she could stroke the side of her face.

"Quinn, don't you know that isn't going to happen? I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Quinn smiled to herself. Those were words she never thought she would hear.

"Oh Rach, If you knew what those words meant to me. I don't know exactly when it started; I only know that it's real."

Quinn stopped and looked into the deep brown eyes that she loved to fall into.

"Rachel, I love you. I have loved you for a long time now. I was too scared that you didn't feel the same and would stop being my friend. And I just couldn't live with that. I had to at least be your friend."

By the time Quinn finished her confession she was in tears. She couldn't make them stop.

Rachel gathered Quinn into her arms and tried to calm her down. "Shhhh. It's okay honey. Shhh. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. You have me and I have you. Shhhh."

It was a few minutes later when Quinn was finally able to stop crying. She still held on to Rachel, not will to let her go.

Rachel gave Quinn a kiss on top of her head and pulled back just enough to look at Quinn.

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah. A lot better."

"Good, because the first me I tell you that I love you should be a happy one."

Quinn's eyes shot up and she was staring at Rachel.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Well if you heard me say 'I Love You' then yes."

This time it was Quinn who launched herself. She had the shorter girl pinned down and was kissing her with years' worth of pent up passion and love. She never wanted this kiss to end.

Finally, however, oxygen was needed. As she drew back Quinn placed little kisses on Rachel's nose and eyes. She rolled over and snuggled into the shorter girl's side. At this moment her life was perfect.

"I'm so glad that this all worked out."

"All what worked out?" Rachel was curious, though she thought that she knew.

Quinn, not for the first time, slapped herself, only this time for real.

"Why do I always talk? I really have to learn not to talk."

"But I like it when you talk. I learn the best things that way. Especially when you talk in your sleep."

Quinn looked over at Rachel with a shocked look on her face. "What so you mean 'especially' in my sleep?"

A blush spread across Rachel's face and down her neck. "Well I guess it was my turn to say too much this time."

Quinn loved the look of the blush on Rachel's face. She wanted to do nothing more than to stop talking and kiss her for the next couple of hours, but she really wanted to know what Rachel knew.

"Oh no. I said it, now I want to know what it is that I said."

"Well if you really want to know."

"Oh, I really want to know."

"Okay. But it's kind of a long story. Let's get more comfortable. Change into our pjs and grab a snack. Then we can cuddle and I'll tell you everything."

Quinn nodded her agreement then got up off the bed. She held her hand out to help Rachel up as well.

"Okay, well as much as I would love to stay and change with you, I know that nothing innocent would come from that. And I really want to know what I said in my sleep that makes you blush."

Rachel smiled and gave Quinn a quick peck on the cheek as she headed to the bathroom to get changed.

' _Damn! If I were to be any happier in this moment I think my heart would explode!'_ Quinn walked out of the room still thinking about the brunette in her bathroom.

Oh how things tend to change and how quickly too.

** T.B.C. **


	7. Chapter 6—The Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am only a little sorry for this chapter. Read the Chapter title. It tells it all.

Once the two girls had changed, grabbed snacks, and gotten comfortable on Quinn's bed, the blonde was racking her brain to try to figure out what she had said.

Rachel moved a little closer to Quinn and snuggled herself into Quinn's left side. "Is this okay?"

Quinn smiled at the girl next to her. "This is perfect." And to prove her point, Quinn hugged Rachel a little tighter and leaned over to give her a little peck.

"Okay, so now that we are comfy and have all the snacks we need, what do you want to do?"

"Oh, don't think that will work on me. You said that you would tell me what I said in my sleep."

Rachel smiled up at the other girl and blushed a little. "Well, I was hoping to distract you. I wanted to keep that all to myself."

"Well, no such luck. I want to know."

With a sigh Rachel relented. "Rachel."

Quinn looked at the girl she loved so, with a quizzical look on her face. "Okay, no. I'm Quinn, you're Rachel."

Rachel swatted the blonde good naturedly.

"You doof! That's what you said. You said my name."

Quinn thought to herself for a moment. If all she said was Rachel's name then why did she like that so much. There was more to it than that. The blush that she saw creeping up the brunette's face told her that she was correct.

"Okay, so what else did I say?"

Rachel's head shot up. "What makes you think that you said anything else?"

"Well, it could be the blush on your face. Or it could be that you told me that you loved when I talked, because you learned the best stuff. What could you have learned from one word?"

Rachel took on a devilish grin. "Oh you would be amazed."

Quinn just looked at Rachel in disbelief.

Rachel couldn't help herself as she broke out into a fit of laughter. The look on Quinn's face was priceless. She was in a fit laughter that she couldn't control.

"That is so not funny!" Quinn huffed.

Once she had gotten herself under control, Rachel reached up and gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek. She was just so cute with that pout on her face.

"Okay. I'll tell you. I'm sorry."

Quinn looked at the girl wrapped in her arms. She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. All she ever wanted was to be here in this moment, like this, with Rachel.

"Okay. So I want to know everything."

"Everything? Well that's a lot more than just what you said. Everything is what happened from then until now. Do you really want to know everything?"

Quinn looked over at Rachel. "Yes, I want everything."

"Okay. But no interruptions. You have to let me tell the whole thing. I don't think that I'll be able to start again if you stop me."

"I promise. I won't say a word until you're done."

"Okay then. I guess the best place to start is at beginning." Rachel snuggled in tighter to Quinn's side and felt warm arms tighten around her in comfort.

"Well, it all started with a whisper…"

** T.B.C. **


	8. Chapter 7—The Revelation-Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that last chapter was a tease but I knew that this one was going to be so long.
> 
> All thoughts in Italics.

** 3 Months Ago **

"So Quinn, this is the last weekend before school starts and you'll never guess what my daddies have done!"

Quinn stood in the front doorway of the Berry household with an overnight bag in one hand and DVDs in the other.

"Well, tell me if I'm wrong, but they planned a trip out of town. They left about a minute ago and now you're all alone for the weekend? Am I close?"

Rachel stood there looking at Quinn in shock. "How did you? When did..?"

Quinn gave a soft chuckle at the look of the girl in front of her. "Well, if you invite me in I'll tell you."

With that Rachel came back to herself and moved back to let Quinn in.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting you. When I saw you it was an open flood gate."

"It's okay Rach. I know. Your dads called my mom to ask if I could spend the weekend. They said that they wouldn't be back until Monday and they didn't want you to have to be alone, but also knew you had your routine. So here I am."

Rachel broke out into a huge smile. "So it's you and me, alone, all weekend?"

"Looks like." Quinn smirked.

** Present Day **

"So as I'm sure you remember that day. I know I do." Rachel blushed so brightly.

Quinn, keeping her promise not to speak, blushed herself as she nodded her head.

"Well, what you didn't know was that by that time I already had a huge crush on you. That's the real reason that I broke up with Finn."

Quinn's eyes bulged out of her head as she sat up to look Rachel square in face. The only thing that kept her from speaking was that she wanted to hear more.

"I know. I know. But be honest, how long have you been crushing on me? Why did you drop Finn and Puck?"

With that Quinn blushed and leaned back into the pillow and let Rachel cuddle back into her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Happy I told you, you couldn't talk now aren't you?"

Quinn just smiled a small smile and nodded that she was.

"Anyway, so now that Finn and I were over I had been thinking of a way to tell you how I felt."

** 3 Months Ago **

"So what did you bring to watch?" Rachel asked as the two girls sat on the couch in front of the 96 inch TV with a bowl of popcorn between them.

"Well, I got a sampler's platter. I got us a comedy, a horror, a sci-fi, and a musical. Enough to get us though. So I thought that we would have an old favorite night."

Quinn smiled as she took out the four movies to show to Rachel.

Comedy: Bring It On

Horror: Silent Hill

Sci-fi: Star Wars

Musical: Hello Dolly

Rachel looked at the stack of DVDs and was pleased with almost all of them. She picked up the horror movie and shook it in Quinn's face.

"Why would you get this? Are you insane?"

"What, I like that movie."

"Yeah, that's because you didn't have nightmares! I did!"

Quinn smiled a devilish smile. "Well, I can't help it that you're a scaredy cat."

Rachel was indignant at that comment. "Fine! We'll watch it, but I'm telling you now, if I watch it, I am sooooo not sleeping alone!"

Quinn smirked to herself. "That's fine; I'm willing to forgo the guest room."

Rachel glared at the blonde next to her. "Fine, let's watch that one first. That will give me more time to forget it."

Quinn smirked as she got up to put the movie in. When she came back to the couch and sat down, Rachel was next to her in a second.

"You also have to be my protection. I plan to hold you during the whole movie and to hide my face whenever I need to."

"That's perfectly fine by me." Quinn opened her arms so that the brunette could snuggle into her for protection.

"Okay," Rachel said now that she was snuggled tightly next to Quinn, "You can start the movie now."

Quinn hugged Rachel with one arm pulling her in tighter as she started the movie.

** Present Day **

"Well, as you can guess, I had more than one reason for cuddling with you." Rachel blushed as she looked over at Quinn.

Quinn just nodded and hugged Rachel a little, with a small smile.

"I can also guess why you agreed with no problem." Rachel laughed with a poke to Quinn's side.

Quinn just blushed and looked down with a little grin.

"Well, after we made it though all four movies and a whole vegan pizza we were both ready for bed." Rachel gave Quinn a side-ward glance as she remembered what happened next.

** 3 Months Ago **

As the two girls made their way up the stairs, Quinn in the lead since Rachel was still afraid after watching **Silent Hill;** they turned off all the lights and locked all the doors.

"You know that it's just a movie? There is no one going to hurt you."

"How do you know? It could be real! The idea had to come from somewhere."

Quinn stopped just outside of Rachel's bedroom. "Rachel, I promise it's not real. And if it were, I promise that I would never let anyone or anything hurt you, ever!"

Rachel had a few tears glistening in her eyes after hearing that. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

"You are the greatest person in the world!" with that she planted a kiss on the blonde's cheek and hugged her tight.

Quinn hugged the shorter girl back, smiling to herself, knowing that she had set the girl's mind at ease.

"Okay, as much as I love the hug here, I'm exhausted and want to go to bed."

Rachel looked up at Quinn as she reluctantly released her. "Okay, I'm tired too. Let's get cleaned up and go to sleep."

Rachel, even with Quinn reassurance, let the blonde lead the way into her bedroom and turn on the lights.

"So why don't you use the bathroom first since I take longer to get ready. I'll find myself some pjs in the mean time."

Quinn nodded and headed for the bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed, Rachel started to quickly rummage through her sleep wear.

"Yeah, the flannel and the kittens aren't working it tonight. I have to have something."

Rachel dug down to the bottom when she finally found what she was looking for.

"Perfect!"

Just then the door opened and Quinn stepped out wearing short red lacey boy shorts and a tiny matching red lacey tank top.

"Sorry, it's hot and I normally sleep in the guest room. Is this okay with you?"

As soon as Rachel was able to get her mind away from all the skin that Quinn was showing and out of the gutter that was telling her do bad thing, well not bad but really naughty, she was able to speak.

"Yeah, that's great! I mean fine, its fine."

Quinn smirked as she walked over to the bed and sat down. "Well, why don't you go get ready and we can hit the sack."

Rachel blushed at the thoughts that were running wild in her head. Instead of trusting her voice she just nodded her head and ran to the bathroom.

Once inside she felt safe. She ran through her nightly routine faster than she ever had before. Just before she went back out in the room she looked herself up and down in the mirror.

"Ready or not." She gave herself a quick breath and opened the door.

At the sight before her Quinn eyes bugged out of her head. Rachel found the look on her friend's face amusing.

"Is there something wrong? As you pointed out, I usually sleep alone. And it is warm out."

Quinn wasn't able to peel her eyes away. In front of her stood Rachel in, if possible, even less than she herself was wearing.

The brunette stood there in a tight form fitting teal tank top with matching teal boy shorts that where cut just a little higher on the thigh and lower on the hips. It was a sight to behold.

"What's the matter Quinn? I thought you would be happy to see me in this. You did give it to me for my birthday."

Quinn nodded her head. She was finding it hard to speak due to her mouth being dry and trying to keep the drool from showing. _'How can you have dry mouth and be drooling at the same time?'_

Finally the blonde found her voice. "I am happy to see you like it. I knew you would look good in it, I just didn't know you would look that good is all."

Rachel felt a blush creep up her face as she heard what Quinn though of her body.

Suddenly realizing how that would sound, Quinn thought to add something to cover herself.

"Yeah, with a body like that, I should get you to join Cheerios with me. We could use more beautiful, not to mention smoking hot, girls on the squad."

Rachel still blushing walked over to the bed and climbed in. "I think I'll pass. I don't think I could let anyone look at me wearing so little. Defiantly not a whole crowd of people."

Quinn turned to look at Rachel with a small smile. "You have no trouble showing your body to me in those clothes."

"That's only because you're you. You're my Quinn."

Quinn loved the sound of that. _'Her Quinn, yeah I am.'_

"I mean, um…" Rachel slapping herself for that slip and tried to back tack herself. "I mean you're my best friend. I can share anything with you. I feel safe with you."

Quinn smiled. "Well good, you should feel safe with me. Now let's get some sleep. Do you want a sheet or anything or do you just sleep like this."

"I like a sheet over my lower half."

"Perfect, me too,"

Quinn reached over and pushed down the cover that Rachel used on her bed and folded it over on the bottom. That left them the sheet to use.

As the girls climbed under the sheet it felt cold on their bared shin.

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Quinn."

With that the girls curled in together as if on instinct and feel asleep.

** Present Day **

"Now, I know that you're dying here. You're not able to say anything. So I'm giving you a brief moment here. Anything you'd like to say about that night?

With that Quinn grabbed Rachel and kissed her with a fire she didn't know was there. She ran her hands up Rachel's legs and grabbed tightly on to her hips.

Quinn was devouring Rachel as much as she could. Her taste was driving her insane. The more she kissed her, the more she wanted her. The feel of Rachel under her was just driving Quinn wild.

Finally, when she couldn't take the pressure from her center anymore, Quinn grounded into Rachel and elicited a moan. The feeling was amazing. As much as Quinn didn't want to, she knew that if she didn't stop now, that in another few seconds there would be no stopping.

Quinn took a minute to catch her breath before taking the proffered chance to speak.

"You drove me crazy that night! I wanted to rip off what little you had on and have my way with you. You were so fucking hot." And with a look that melt could the sun, Quinn leaned over and whispered in Rachel's ear. "And you still are."

Rachel, still catching her breath from that assault of a kiss smiled. "Well I wish you would have. We could have saved the last three months."

Quinn smirked. "Well there is no more wasting time. Now before you continue, I have only one last thing to say to you."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hips and pulled her close. She placed one more, softer kiss on the shorter girl's lips. When she pulled back she looked deep into chocolate brown eyes that showed a fire that matched her own.

" **MINE!** "

Rachel smirked at that. She liked the fact that she was Quinn's. "As long as you're **MINE** as well, then yes, I am all **YOURS**."

Quinn leaned down and gave Rachel a little nod and a soft kiss.

"Good. Now that we have that taken care of, I'm guessing you want the part of the story where you talk in your sleep."

Quinn nodded her agreement, letting Rachel know that she was ready.

"Okay, so like I said before, it started with a whisper."

** T.B.C. **


	9. Chapter 8-The Revelation Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for some friends who say that I'm a tease. You know it's more fun when there's a little anticipation. Plus really is, it's more fun to make someone beg. ;P
> 
> Hope you are all ready for a long chapter.
> 
> All thought in Italics.

** 3 Months Ago **

A sudden shake woke Rachel up from a fitful sleep. It took her a moment to get a grip on her surroundings.

As she slowly opened an eye to see what had woken her from her hard won sleep. It only took a second for her to see the fan of blonde hair next to her for Rachel to remember that Quinn was in her bed, sleeping right next to her.

Then the thought that really started her awake was that they both were practically naked, with very little covering very little. The desire that suddenly shot through her and the want that took hold was almost too much to handle.

Rachel knew that it would be so easy to just reach out her hand and touch any of the exposed skin that was taunting her.

Just as the thought had struck, Rachel remembered that a shake had woken her. She looked over at the girl next to her, who seemed to be sleeping soundly.

' _I wonder what that shaking was.'_

The thought had barely been thought before Quinn started to shake. Rachel sat there and watched as the blonde shook next to her.

Just as Rachel was reaching out to wake Quinn from what she thought was a nightmare, she heard something. It was barely more than a whisper. She had almost missed it.

Even with hearing the sound, she was unsure of what it was. Rachel didn't want to wake Quinn unless she had to, but on the same note, she didn't want to leave her in a nightmare if she could help her.

She decided that she would not wake her up, but she would give her the chance to wake up by herself.

"Quinn?" Rachel said in a whisper.

Quinn mumbled but didn't wake. She did however release a soft moan.

Rachel, still not quite ready to give up and go back to sleep, decided that she would try once more to see if Quinn would wake up on her own.

"Quinn?" Rachel said a little louder this time.

This time Quinn responded.

"Rachel. Oh Rachel." It was said just above a whisper but this time it was definitely heard.

Rachel was taken back from what she heard. It wasn't just that Quinn had said her name. It was how she had said it.

Quinn's voice was husky. Not the kind that came from sleep. No, that was the husk that came from lust.

Rachel lay there watching Quinn cling to her pillow. The one that Rachel herself would usually hug. The one that she knew smelled strongly of her own body spray.

Rachel watched as the blonde hugged the pillow tighter and snuggled into it deeper.

A thought suddenly came to the brunette. If Quinn was calling her name, and snuggling a pillow that smelled like her, then maybe… just maybe Quinn liked her a little more than she thought.

Rachel was shocked and ecstatic all at the same time. This could mean that she wasn't alone in her crush. Maybe Quinn liked her too! If that was the case then that meant that the girl that she had been thinking of and dreaming of for months, if not longer if she were being honest, could actually be hers.

Rachel was so happy in this moment she could hardly contain it. All she wanted to do was wake up Quinn and ask her if it was true.

Just as she was about to reach out, Quinn shifted and turned over facing her. One of her eyes opened just a little and at the sight of Rachel sitting there staring at her, Quinn opened both eyes and sat up.

"What's the matter? Are you ok? You don't look right. What's going on?"

Quinn's questions came at a rapid fire and then she just sat there, waiting for Rachel to say something.

Rachel found it hard to speak. Now that Quinn was awake she found it so much harder to say anything. What if she was wrong? What if Quinn didn't like her?

Quinn watching the pain and fear cross Rachel's face reached out and took her hand in her own. "Hey, it's okay. Whatever it is you can tell me."

Rachel looked into the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen. There was such love looking back at her. Even still, she was just too scared.

Quinn taking in the fear thought she knew what was wrong. "Oh honey, did you have a nightmare? You should have woken me. That's what I'm here for. Anything you need, you just have to tell me."

Rachel was so close to tears. "Can you just hold me? I just can't sleep. Please?"

Quinn grabbed Rachel and gave her a hug. "Of course, you don't have to ask. I would love to hold you, to help you sleep."

When Quinn released Rachel from the hug the two girls moved to lie down. First Quinn, and then Rachel followed into her arms.

With a kiss to the top of the head the two girls were ready to sleep.

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Quinn."

** Present Day **

"So you could guess that I didn't sleep well that night. I think I fell asleep about an hour or so before the alarm went off. Even though I was exhausted, I knew that with everything I was thinking and feeling I needed to clear my head."

Rachel turned to smile at Quinn. The blonde sat there, looking deep in thought.

"I can see that you are remembering that night and the next morning. I think that was the longest workout that I have ever done. It was made even longer by the fact that you came down half way through and wanted to join me."

Quinn got the biggest smile on her face at this point. Rachel could tell from the look in her eyes that she was remembered that workout well, and enjoyed it.

Rachel glared at the other girl. She had always wondered about that workout.

"You joined in only to push me harder didn't you? Why would you do that?"

Quinn just looked at Rachel with a smirk plastered on her face. She shook her head and pointed to her mouth.

Rachel glowered at her. "Oh you! I think that you can talk to tell me this. So, what was up with that workout?"

Quinn, smirk still in place, leaned over and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"That workout was all your fault."

"My fault? How was it my fault?"

"Well, you see, when you were snuggling up next to me all night, and not sleeping, you fidgeted. Now the thing about you fidgeting is that you had almost nothing on and I had almost nothing on."

Rachel saw a light bulb go on. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of that reason before. "Are you telling me, the reason you killed me was because you were…"

"Horney, turned on, driven insane with the lust of you? Yes to all of the above. But that wasn't the only reason. I went down to join in the workout because I needed to kill the pent up energy I had. I kept it going because the sight of you panting and all sweat covered kept me turned on. I kept trying to cool off but every time I looked at you my heart rate just sky rocketed."

Rachel couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck and cheeks. She never thought that the sight of herself would ever turn anyone on.

Quinn sat there a moment letting all the information sink in. "Okay, so now I know how one word can tell you a lot, but if you so worried, what made you brave enough to kiss me?"

Rachel looked down shyly. "Okay, so this is where you get to sit back and listen again."

Quinn did as she was told. The blonde really wanting to know what had given Rachel the courage she herself didn't have.

"Okay, so as you can see, I already thought I knew that you liked me, and from what you said I was right. But I was still too scared to try anything. So I thought that it would be best to give it some time and make sure. I thought that I could just pay more attention to you. See how you would react to me doing more stuff with you.

** 2 Months Ago **

"So Quinn, what do you want to do this weekend?" Rachel asked as the two girls walked arm in arm to the parking lot to get into Quinn's car.

For the last month the two girls had gotten much closer, spending almost every day together. They only time that they weren't together was when Quinn had Cheerio practice and when Rachel had her various class to attend. Although, since Quinn was the captain, she usually snuck Rachel in so that she could watch the practices and Rachel had classes that had open viewing to the public most days. So even then they seemed to find away to be together.

After about a week, they decided that it would be better to start taking one car instead of two. That way they didn't have to follow each other everywhere. It was also much greener, which of course made Rachel happy.

"I don't know what do you feel like?" Quinn asked.

Rachel thought for a minute while they climbed into the car. "Well, there isn't a whole lot to do. Puck is having a party, but I don't want drink so that's a no. There is always Breadstix, but everyone will be there before or after Puck's party, so again I'm going with no."

Quinn was laughing as she pulled out of the parking space. She pointed the car out of the school and towards downtown.

"What's so funny?" Rachel crossed her arms looking indignantly at the girl next to her.

"Nothing, I just find it funny that we have this same conversation every Friday and every week we do the same thing."

"Are you saying that we're in a rut? That we're boring?"

Rachel was upset by this, she never thought herself boring.

Quinn laughed even harder. "No Rach, I'm not saying that we're in a rut or boring. I'm saying that this is our thing. It's what we do on Friday's. I like it."

That made the brunette smile. "Yeah, I do too. So, in that case, it's my turn to pick the movies and your turn to pick the food."

Quinn groaned a little. "Please, pick something other than **Funny Girl.** Pick any of her other movies, just not that one again."

Rachel looked hurt. "What's wrong with **Funny Girl**? I love that movie."

"I know. You sing every song, every time. You sound just like Barbra in that movie. It's just that you picked it on both of your last movie nights. I just thought we could watch one of hers that I haven't seen."

Rachel looked at Quinn thoughtfully. "I'll make you a deal."

"Okay?"

"I won't get **Funny Girl** if you don't get pizza again. I can't take another cheese-less pizza."

Quinn looked at Rachel in shock. "But I love pizza."

"And I love **Funny Girl.** So the question is which is more important to you?Deal or not?"

Quinn shook her head. "Deal."

"Great, meet you back here in 20 minutes."

"Okay."

** 20 Minutes Later **

"Let me tell you right now, finding a movie that I actually wanted to see that wasn't **Funny Girl** was hard.

Quinn looked over at Rachel and handed her a bag with their food in it.

"Who are you telling? No pizza. It took forever to pick something else."

Both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Was it really that hard to find a movie? What did you pick?" Quinn asked.

"No, I actually found one rather quickly. I spent most of my time wandering. I actually found two, a comedy and a drama. I've never seen them before, but the girl behind the counter said that we would love them."

"Oh really? And which two did you get?"

Rachel pulled the DVDs from the bag to show Quinn. " **But I'm A Cheerleader** and **Clare of the Moon**. I couldn't help but think of you when I saw the cheerleader one. I know you love those movies."

Quinn's eyes got a little wider. She had in fact seen both of those movies. She was curious to see what Rachel would think of them.

Unbeknown to Quinn, Rachel knew exactly what movies she had gotten. She had researched them online and only asked the counter girl to see where that section was.

"So what did you get to eat?"

"Oh, I got Chinese. General Tso Tofu with white rice and plain lo mein with steamed vegetables on the side."

Rachel beamed. "That sounds amazing."

"It smelled and looked amazing too."

"Okay, so my house or yours?"

Quinn thought for second. "My place, Mom's gone out of town to see Franny. We have the place to ourselves.

Rachel smiled. "Okay. Let's go get our night started."

** Present Day **

"So I thought that I might get a reaction from those movies when we watched them. I was hoping that you would say something. But no. Not a word. You didn't even bat an eye when you saw they were lesbian movies."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and grinned in reply.

Rachel glared at her, knowing that grin too well. "You knew what they were didn't you?"

Quinn just beamed a thousand watt smile at her.

Rachel picked up a pillow and swatted her with it. "So had you already seen them or did you just know what they were?"

The cheeky grin that Quinn gave her told Rachel everything. So she hit her with the pillow again.

"Fine, well at least that explains that part of the night. But it was what I found later that night that really made me step up my advances."

** 2 Months Ago **

While Quinn was in the bathroom getting changed for bed, Rachel was on Quinn's laptop checking her e-mail. She hadn't had a chance in a couple of days.

"Nothing important. I don't know why I even have an account."

Rachel, not quite ready for bed started to play around with the games on Quinn's computer. Quinn had showed her all the best games and told her to feel free to play around with them.

While she was flipping through she saw a blinking light on the bottom of the screen. It was very distracting and she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Rachel's curiosity was peaked and she couldn't control her temptation.

She scrolled the mouse over the red blinking icon and double clicked. What she saw she couldn't believe.

** DID YOU TELL HER YOU WANT HER? DID YOU TELL HER THAT YOU THINK SHE IS BEAUTIFUL? DID YOU ASK HER TO BE YOURS? **

Under these questions were a big green YES and a big red NO. And under those was a big picture of herself.

Rachel didn't know what to think. This was the proof that she was waiting for. So, why wasn't she running into the bathroom with Quinn telling her that she wanted her too?

Rachel sat there looking at the message trying to decide what to do. Before she could make up her mind about what to do she heard the bathroom door open.

Rachel quickly hit the **X** to close thescreen. The blinking icon popped back to where it was.

"Hey, what you looking at?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing, I was thinking of playing a game but nothing jumped out at me. I was actually about to yell for you though."

"Really? Why?"

"Oh, this little icon keeps blinking at me. I don't know what it is."

Quinn went a little pale. "Oh, that is just a reminder for me, nothing to worry about."

"Okay. Should I click on it for you?"

"NO!... I mean, no, that's okay. I'll get it tomorrow. Nothing that has to be answered tonight. I'll get to it."

Rachel just nodded her head. "Okay, well I had no e-mails. No one loves me. So I'm done. Do you want it?"

"No. I don't need it. You can shut it off."

Rachel clicked the log off and shut down buttons. She closed the lid on the laptop and stood up.

"Ready for bed?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah."

The two girls climbed into bed, which now by unspoken agreement they always shared, and turned out the lights. They each turned to face the other and moved into each other's arms without a word.

That night Rachel was again awoken by the sound of Quinn calling her name.

That night Rachel formed a plan. She knew that she wanted Quinn to have her chance to win her. But Rachel also knew that she was not a patient person.

The plan seemed to form on its own. Rachel seemed to know exactly what she had to do. By the time her mind had stopped working there was a huge smile plastered to her face.

' _Yeah, this will work.'_

With that as her last conscious thought, Rachel faded to a peaceful sleep.

** Present Day **

"So as you can see, I had all the information I needed, I just was waiting on you to make your move. But, you know me. I only have so much patients. I have tried to let you know in every way but flat out telling you. Which, I almost thought I had after singing that song for you in glee."

Quinn's face was burning red by this point.

"Really I thought you had figured it out. After that night when I said no love me because my e-mail was empty. You started to send me two a day. Even if all you had to say was hi."

Quinn looked up at Rachel. Her eyes showed that she had something to say.

"I'm done with my story. You can talk freely now,"

"Well, I did want you to know that you were loved. I also wanted you to know that I was thinking you. I wanted you to think of me. I hoped that you would figure it out. Looks like you did."

Rachel smiled at the girl in front of her and felt her heart swell. "I knew, and I waited for you. I would have waited forever. Except, you were there, and you are so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you just once. If you didn't kiss me back or if you weren't ready that would have been okay. I would have at least had that one kiss, the feel of your lips on mine."

Quinn reached across the bed and took Rachel's face in her hands, then leaned over and kissed her. She poured years into that one kiss. She needed Rachel to feel all the things she couldn't say yet.

There was no fighting for dominance in this kiss. Each girl knew what was needed this time.

Quinn needed to feed her love into Rachel and have her feel it in her whole being. She needed to know that this time Rachel was real and not dream.

Rachel needed that love to wash over her. She needed to feel the need that Quinn held for her. The want and desire that she created in the other girl.

When Quinn pulled back, she lowered her hands into Rachel's and placed her forehead against the other girls.

"So much wasted time, me being scared and you wanting to let me go my own speed. So stupid! I'm so stupid!"

"No, you were afraid. You didn't know how to show your love and be safe. You have never known how to open your heart without having it ripped out or ignored. I understand. And you can trust me; I will keep your heart safe. I will always take care of it and you."

Both girls were in tears by this point. Neither of them expecting to feel this happy. They were just holding on to each other with everything they had.

"This isn't where I was planning this night to go." Quinn said as she started to dry both her eyes and Rachel's.

"You had a plan for tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you everything. I even had a backup plan in case I chickened out."

"You did? What was your back up plan?"

"Well, I was going to ask you to open the blinking icon on my computer. I say something different this time."

Rachel's eyes went wide in surprise. "Can I still open it?"

Quinn picked it up and handed it to her.

Rachel lifted the lid and scrolled the mouse to click the icon.

When the page opened Rachel couldn't believe what she saw. Quinn really had made sure that one way or another Rachel would know the truth tonight.

** Rachel, will you please go on a date with me? **

Then, just like before there was a green YES and a red NO.

With one click, the two girls opened a door to so much that would change their lives from this moment on.

** T.B.C. **


	10. Chapter 9-The Start of Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All thought in Italics.

Rachel sat in front of the computer looking at the question in front of her.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" Quinn looked at Rachel with a worried look in her eyes.

Rachel gave her a megawatt smile. "Of course I'm going to answer the question. I'm just taking in the moment."

Rachel reached out and started to move the mouse to answer. Before she could click on anything a bang from downstairs interrupted her.

"What was that?" Quinn asked as she jumped off the bed to take a look.

"Quinn, don't go out there! It could be robbers or something."

Quinn thought for a moment and then grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed a number and waited for an answer.

When the line picked up Quinn was ready.

"Hey are you downstairs right now?"

Quinn waited a beat and then Rachel could see her psychically relax.

"Great. Just come on up and bring some drinks. Cool. See you in a few."

Quinn turned to face Rachel in just enough time to see Rachel closing the lid on the laptop and smile.

"That was just San and Britt. They'll be up in a few. So I guess this means that you aren't going to answer the question?"

"Oh no, I answered it. I just thought that instead of looking at something that you should already know the answer to, with our last minutes of privacy that you might want to kiss me."

Quinn didn't need to be told twice. She was over to Rachel in a flash. She had her hand around her waist and was attacking her lips.

Rachel brought her hands up to run through Quinn's hair to pull her tighter into the kiss.

Neither girl wanted the kiss to ever end. This was something that they had both been wanting for a long time.

Unfortunately, they had to break apart as they heard voices coming up the stairs.

"So, um, should we tell them about us?" Quinn inquired.

Rachel looked at Quinn "If you want to. I don't want to push you."

"Well, Santana already knows that I like you."

Rachel smiled a coy smile. "She does?"

"Yeah, well, she was my back-back up plan. I was going to tell you one way or another tonight."

Rachel smiled. "Well, I want to see all your back up plans. So let's just see what happens. Here take the laptop and I'll go find a movie."

Quinn shook her head and went to sit on the bed. When she opened her computer lid the screen lit up with fireworks. In the middle was a huge green flashing **_YES!_**

A smile spread across Quinn's face. Well, this plan was working out great.

' _I hope she likes the next part as much.'_

Just as Quinn had the thought, Santana and Brittany came bounding into the room with their arms loaded with snacks.

"Hey guys!" Brittany squealed.

Quinn looked up from the screen to see the hyper girl bounce into the room closely followed by her Latina girlfriend.

"Sup?" Santana asked.

"Nothing much S. We were just getting ready to pick a movie to watch, Rachel's pick." Quinn looked at her friend and shook her head slightly to indicate that she hadn't gone through with it.

Quinn knew that the Latina was going to be pissed later when she found out, but she'd rather make Rachel happy then Santana.

Santana shook her head in frustration. "Chicken shit." She mutter so that only Quinn could hear her.

"What was that?" Rachel turned to look at her friends.

"Nothing short stuff. Quinn knows what it is. Just something she needs help with."

Brittany started to jump up and down and clapped her hands. "Yay! Sanny! Does this mean we get to sing?"

Rachel looked over to Quinn, who quickly turned away to hid the blush that she knew was creeping up her neck and cheeks.

"Singing? Are we going to be singing?" Rachel asked with no small amount of excitement in her voice.

"Well, yes and no. We three will be but not you. We need you to be the audience." Quinn explained.

Rachel looked a little sad, she did love to sing. But she knew that this was Quinn's plan and she wasn't going to ruin it.

"Okay. Do you guys want to sing now and watch the movie later or the other way around?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

All three girls cried at once.

"Well, that two yeses and one no, so I guess you guys are going to be singing now." Rachel smiled.

"Let's go to the basement. Mom set it up as a practice room. She said that after the last practice session that she could hear for a week. She actually talked to Rachel's dads and had the place sound proofed so that we can be as loud as we want. Mom moved the piano and bought a new stereo system to put down there. "

Quinn informed them all and then stood from the bed.

Santana slipped over next to Quinn with an evil grin. "Just think, if this doesn't work, you only have to go through ten more plans."

Quinn groaned. She had forgotten that this wasn't the last idea that she had.

' _Thank goodness Rachel already likes me.'_

As the two other Cheerios started downstairs Quinn pulled Rachel back into her room.

"Okay, so this may not have been my last idea, but if I promise to tell you about all of them later will you just tell me you like me after this okay?"

Rachel looked at Quinn and smiled. "Exactly how many plans did you have in place?"

Quinn shuffled her feet and mumbled to herself before answering. "Twelve."

"My gosh Quinn. You really thought this out and planned all of these things for me?"

"Yes Rach. You're worth all my planning and more on top."

Rachel reached out and grabbed Quinn by the collar of her shirt and pulled her in for a very heated kiss. Mouths opened and tongues started a slow dance with one another. When Quinn brought her hand up and ran it into Rachel's hair, the shorter girl let out a throaty moan. This caused the kiss to deepen even further. They were first in the brunette's mouth learning every crevasse and then they moved to the blonde's mouth and did the same there. Both girls felt as if they were going to melt into one another from the heat they were producing.

Tongues fought for dominance and hand roamed free over every available inch of each other. This was a feeling that caused them both to spike in heat and cling harder to each other.

"What are you two doing in there?" Came a loud voice that seemed to be getting closer.

The two girls jumped apart like they had been caught doing something far worst then what they were doing.

"Nothing. We're coming." Quinn yelled.

When the blonde looked over at Rachel she couldn't help but notice the blush.

"We're coming? You had to use that phrase?" Rachel chuckled.

Quinn just shook her head as she felt her own face start to redden. "Come on. If we aren't there in a second she'll come up for us."

The girls linked hands and started down towards the basement.

When they walked in they dropped hands. Rachel walked over and sat down on the couch that was directly across from the piano. She did love it when Quinn played. She was hoping that she was going to play for her now.

"Okay, so Rachel, this is a song that I hope says something. And I have asked Santana and Brittany to help me sing it. I need you to listen to the words and know that this song is for you."

Quinn sat down at the piano, and began to play. Santana and Brittany came up behind her on either side and started to harmonize along with the music.

**_You, by the light_ ** **_  
Is the greatest find  
In a world full of wrong  
You're the thing that's right_ **

**_Finally made it through the lonely_ ** **_  
To the other side_ **

**_You set it again, my heart's in motion_ ** **_  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark_ **

**_And I'm in love_ ** **_  
And I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time  
In my only life_ **

**_And this could be good_ ** **_  
It's already better than that  
And nothing's worse  
Than knowing you're holding back_ **

**_I could be all that you need_ ** **_  
If you let me try_ **

**_You set it again, my heart's in motion_ ** **_  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark_ **

**_And I'm in love_ ** **_  
And I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time  
In my only_ **

**_I only said it 'cause I mean it_ ** **_  
I only mean 'cause it's true  
So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming  
'Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you_ **

**_You set it again, my heart's in motion_ ** **_  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark_ **

**_And I'm in love_ ** **__  
And I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time  
In my only**

When Quinn finished the song she was emotionally tired. Even knowing that Rachel already knew that she liked her, Quinn felt that this song told her just a little more.

When Quinn did finally look at Rachel, she saw the girl wipe away tears.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just that… that song."

Quinn was really worried. Had she picked a bad song? She had really thought that Rachel would like it. The lyrics had seemed perfect.

"What's wrong?"

"That song was so beautiful. You sang it like you meant every word of it."

"That's because I did."

The look on Rachel's face was one of pure joy. She ran over and threw herself into Quinn's unsuspecting arms.

The two girls crashed together and held on to the other like they were the only thing in the world.

"Well, if I would have known Berry would fall for the song that easy, we would have had Quinn singing last year."

Brittany looked at her girlfriend and smiled. "Yeah Sanny! They they could have had lots of sweet lady kisses like ours!"

Santana just shook her head. "Dios Mia"

Brittany smiled. "I think it's sexy when you speak Spanish."

Santana's eyebrows rose. Yeah, she needed to move this love fest along.

"Okay you two. Just so we're clear, Quinn you are way into Berry and Rachel, from the looks of it you're way into Q. Any questions?"

Rachel raised her head off Quinn's shoulder and looked into her glowing hazel eyes.

"Yes Santana, I do have one question right now, maybe more later, but just one now."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Can you and Brittany entertain yourselves for the rest of the weekend? Quinn and I have a lot to talk about."

Santana smirked. "Yeah right, only talking you two will do is with your lady bits. But it's no big thing. Britt and I will be in the spare room. If you two need air don't knock."

"Don't worry, we won't"

With that being said, all four girls headed upstairs together and broke into groups of two. The pair of girls headed into their own separate space.

After the door closed, Rachel pounced on Quinn and pushed her down on the bed.

Rachel and Quinn shared a kiss that was filled with the love and passion that each girl felt for the other. Hands started to roam over each other's bodies. Hands ran through hair and over faces. Anywhere that it was possible to touch.

Rachel began to move her hands from Quinn's face and hair to her lower back. She stayed there rubbing for a while. Then with her left hand she started around the front of her girlfriend. She started on her stomach and moved slowly up until she was just skimming the under-shadow of the blonde's breast.

"Mmmmm!" Quinn moaned out. She loved the feel of Rachel's hands on her body.

The blonde responded to the touch with a kiss full of passion and wanting. To let the girl above her further know that she was enjoying herself as she began to mirror Rachel's movements.

Quinn ran her hands down to Rachel's firm butt and gave it a squeeze. Then she slowly moved her hands to the front and ran them up from Rachel's inner thighs and moved them up to her breast. Instead of stopping at the under-shadow like the brunette had she went right ahead and went for it.

She got a firm grasp on the brunette's luscious breast and started to massage them.

Rachel took this as her cue to do the same. She moved her hands up to rub and to hold Quinn's firm and supple breast, altering between soft and hard squeezes.

"You know, Santana was right." Quinn said as she used all her will power to pull back from Rachel.

"Oh yeah, and how is that?" Rachel panted.

"We really aren't going to be doing much talking this weekend."

Rachel sat up over Quinn and looked down. "That's fine, I think we talked enough for now and we have all the time in the world."

Quinn smiled. "Yup, that's the plan."

**THE END**


End file.
